


The Wolf Moon

by Calex



Category: Original Work
Genre: Community: holidaysmut, Fantasy, M/M, Original Fiction, Original Slash, Urban Fantasy, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-02
Updated: 2010-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-13 03:49:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calex/pseuds/Calex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>The fog was thick, almost like it held weight. Like if Brody opened his mouth, he'd be able to taste it, be able to take a bite out of it.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wolf Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/holidaysmut/profile)[**holidaysmut**](http://community.livejournal.com/holidaysmut/)'s Wolf Moon challenge. Also sort of for [](http://aggybird.livejournal.com/profile)[**aggybird**](http://aggybird.livejournal.com/) for a challenge a looooong time ago, based on [Blue Jay Way - Secret Machines](http://www.stlyrics.com/lyrics/acrosstheuniverse/bluejayway.htm): _There's a fog upon L.A./And my friends have lost their way/We'll be over soon they said/Now they've lost themselves instead_

  
The fog was thick, almost like it held weight. Like if Brody opened his mouth, he'd be able to taste it, be able to take a bite out of it. There was something very weird about the fog, and he was almost sure that the cause of it was supernatural. The fact that it was the full moon didn't help, not at all. And not just _any_ full moon, either, but the Wolf Moon. That just made Brody more nervous, especially seeing how he was walking all on his lonesome in a neighbourhood that was too quiet for that time of night. Like it, too, was under some sort of spell. No matter what, though, Brody was on a strict deadline, and his employers didn't care much about things like Wolf Moon or whatnot.

He clutched the package in his hand tightly, brown paper crinkling as his knuckles turned white and he picked up his pace. He wished he wore his trainers, but he'd just come back from another job so he still wore his dress shoes and so each step he took clacked on cracked pavements, echoing ominously. He just shivered, burrowing deeper in his coat and picked up his pace even more - the sooner he got this job done, the sooner he could go home and be safe behind locked doors.

A noise behind him had the hair on his arms raising. A snuffle, the click of claws. Brody ducked his head and walked faster, practically jogging now even as his chest constricted with nerves, as his palms went damp and darkened brown paper. His mouth was dry and his eyes darted about frantically, praying for some sign of human life that was not him... to no avail. To add insult to injury, the sole streetlamp for another 20 feet flickered, then died, leaving him in shadow.

Brody didn't want to die tonight.

With that thought in mind, he legged it, sprinting, elbows kept tucked tight against his sides as he lengthened his strides, feet protesting the abuse but seriously, snuffling. Dying streetlamps. Nights rife with magic. Brody could do the math, alright, and it all equated to _bad things_. Except in his little equation, he forgot one thing - animals liked the chase. He heard the steps behind him then, very clearly claws on the pavement gaining in speed. Brody let out a strangled sob as he let out a burst of speed.

He didn't stand a chance.

He felt too large paws hit his back, hard, and he went flying. The parcel flew out of his grasp, thudding to the ground moments before he did, sliding, scratching and tearing his palms against the ground. His glasses were gone, and was probably beyond saving, and a streak of fire went through his knees, his hands. He was probably bleeding and great, just great, another incentive to the werewolf that he was a big fucking happy meal on legs.

A cold, wet nose pressed against his cheek and Brody screwed his eyes tightly shut, a whimper escaping his lips before he could stop it. Hot breath on his skin, coarse fur. The wolf butted its head against his, letting out a growly chuff that was more curious than anything else. Brody reluctantly peeled an eye open, gulped loudly when he saw the gigantic wolf sitting on its haunches with its head tipped to the side, looking at him like it didn't know quite what to make of him. It was beautiful, fur a pale silver with piercing yellow eyes and big, big teeth. The wolf lifted a paw and prodded Brody's shoulder.

"Are," Brody paused, licking his lips and trying to quell his stammering. "Are you going to eat me?"

The wolf chuffed again, letting out a whine that sounded decidedly disapproving and maybe a little hurt. Brody let out a laugh that was just a little too close to manic than he would prefer. Great, okay, so the wolf didn't want to eat him. Question was, what _did_ it want? Carefully, he pushed himself up, wincing as his abraded palms pressed against the dirty pavement. The wolf meandered closer, nose bumbing his hands until Brody got the hint and turned them over. A long, rough tongue scraped over his wounds, making him hiss in discomfort. The wolf let out a comforting bark before it started licking again, cleaning his wound. When it was done, it sat back, panting, looking decidedly pleased with itself.

Brody wasn't quite sure what was expected of him so he tried smiling. It felt more like a grimace coming out, though, so he was pretty sure he'd failed. He licked his lips again, and was a little unnerved at how the wolf just followed the action almost… hungrily.

"Good, um. Good girl?" The wolf growled, displeased, and Brody immediately backtracked, eyes wide. "Sorry, sorry. Boy? Good boy. Thank you," he added, belatedly. The wolf huffed an approval and Brody wanted to roll his eyes. Great, a wolf that cared about _manners_. How novel.

"Um," he began, stammering again. "I, um, I need to hand a parcel over. It's my job," he explained hurriedly, when the wolf started to growl. The wolf looked put out, but then it let out what sounded like a sigh and butted his head against Brody's arm. When Brody looked at it uncomprehendingly, the wolf huffed and its (very large teeth) gripped Brody's sleeve, dragging him a little. Brody got the hint, scrambling to his feet and going to pick up the parcel. He looked at the wolf warily once more, before nodding slightly. "Thank you? Um, I'm going now?"

He started walking, but then stopped when he realised the wolf was following him. His eyes widened, but the wolf just looked back at him and he was sure that if the wolf was in its (his, he corrected himself) human form, it would raise an eyebrow. Right, so the wolf was following him, then.

Brody started walking again, double checking the address scrawled on the parcel. Thankfully, it was reasonably close by. Brody couldn't deny that he felt a little better that the wolf was following him, though. Who better to watch over him than a werewolf on the night of the Wolf Moon? Although he was still a little bit… _concerned_ about what the wolf wanted with him. He was sure this wasn't all it was interested in.

They reached the dignified old townhouse without any further incident. The wolf had wandered away slightly when Brody had stopped by the door, as though it understood that Brody being seen with a larger-than-normal wolf wasn't a very good idea. Sure that the wolf was reasonably out of sight, Brody pressed the doorbell and waited. He didn't have to wait long before the door opened, however, and soon he was chest to face with someone who was… extremely pale. He looked up, seeing the long dark hair, the pale eyes and, when the man smiled, the long canines. Brody gulped. Vampire, of course his delivery would be to a vampire on a Wolf Moon. Sod's-fucking-Law, really.

"Ah, the messenger boy arrives," the vampire purred. Just behind him, a clock rang out the hour, and the vampire's lips quirked in a smirk. "And right on the witching hour, too. How quaint."

"Your package," Brody squeaked, shoving the parcel into the vampire's chest. But instead of taking it, the vampire laughed and grabbed his wrist, drawing him in close, so that he was pressed against the vampire's body. Close enough that he could feel the lack of heat that emanated from the vampire. Oh shit, the vampire hadn't fed yet. His eyes widened.

"Mm, such a pretty messenger boy, too," the vampire murmured and he leaned in close, ran his nose over the line of Brody's neck. Then his lips lingered over the rapid thuds of Brody's pulse. A cold tongue darted out, and Brody flinched as he felt the fangs press against his skin, a tease. "You smell delicious, boy. All that warm, potent blood. Not quite human, are you?" The vampire laughed, low and sultry. "What a delightful little nibblet has fallen into my lap."

"I taste terrible!" Brody said, voice going embarrassingly high as the vampire's mouth attached itself to his throat again, sucking slightly. "Really, terrible."

"Oh I doubt that, messenger boy." The vampire brought the hand that he was still holding onto up, and Brody remembered, belatedly, that his palms were scratched raw from his fall. The vampire's eyes fluttered closed in seeming rapture, before his tongue darted out to taste. Then his eyes flew open and he flung Brody's hand away from him like he was burning hot. The suddenness of the action had Brody stumbling, falling the short steps to fall on his arse again, and he let out a pained cry. His eyes were locked on the vampire though, on the flashing eyes and fully distended fangs.

"W-what – ?"

"Wolf," the vampire hissed, words sibilant from the enlarged fangs. "You've been marked."

"Marked!" Brody squeaked. And then he heard it, the low, rolling growl that built up. His head turned slowly and he saw the wolf there, claws digging into the pavement, hackles raised, mouth open in a snarl that displayed all his impressive teeth. Brody gulped, but then he realised that the wolf wasn't looking at him, he was looking at the vampire. The vampire snarled back, and Brody felt the crackle of power – vampire and wolf. The wolf padded closer until it was right by Brody's side, protective and possessive. Finally, the vampire turned back to him, sneering.

"You're lucky you have your pet with you, boy. Run along home now, don't get trapped by any other monsters on your way back." With that, he grabbed the parcel that had fallen to the ground and slammed the door shut behind him. Brody let his body fall back down, and covered his face. His was shaking hard, realised just how close that had been. A vampire, an unfed Master Vampire lying in wait for him. His boss couldn't have known. He could've _died_. Just as Brody was quietly freaking out, the wolf butted its head against his shoulder again. Brody lowered his hands and smiled shakily before throwing his arms around the wolf to hug him tight.

"Thank you," he murmured, over and over again. "Oh god, thank you." He just held on to the wolf, shaking, and the wolf licked his face, snuggling in closer to him and whined comfortingly. They stayed like that for a long moment, until finally the shivers ceased and Brody pulled away, faintly embarrassed. He straightened his clothing, then pushed himself up, wincing at his various scrapes and bruises. Finally, he turned to the wolf. "I'm quitting that job tomorrow," he said, resolutely. He was still a little too pale, he was sure, but he could feel his colour returning. The wolf huffed its approval, and he smiled, leaning down to scratch behind his ear. "Do you have a place to stay tonight? No? Would you… would you like to stay at mine?" He laughed when the wolf gave him a happy bark. "Come on, then. Let's go."

* * *

Brody woke to the smell of coffee. He shifted, stretching slightly, and immediately winced at the full body ache he felt. Okay, ow. He would remember not to make a habit of what happened last night. Last night.

Brody's eyes flew open as he remembered the wolf, the _werewolf_ that he'd invited into his home. His head whipped to his window and sure enough, the sun was up. That meant that the wolf should have returned back to his human body. Suddenly apprehensive again, Brody pushed himself up. His little apartment had no carpets, so he thanked whatever deity that was listening that he'd remembered to put his house slippers by his bed. He hated walking on cold floors in the morning. He made a pit stop at the bathroom to splash some water on his face, and to quickly brush his teeth before he pulled on a ratty t-shirt and walked out to his living room. His apartment had an open plan kitchen, so he could clearly see the figure standing by his stove, apparently cooking breakfast.

The man was _tall_ , over six feet, if Brody guessed right. And he was muscular, with a head of shaggy pale blond hair. He was also, Brody noted, blushing, completely naked. That made sense, since werewolves didn't shift with their clothes, and they were more comfortable nude than most people. Still, it was a little disconcerting to wake up to a naked man who had not shared his bed the night before. That thought just reminded him of how very long it had been since he'd _had_ a man share his bed in a sexual capacity.

The man must have heard his approach, because he turned his head to shoot Brody a small smile and Brody felt his stomach clench a little. Of course the man would be beautiful, it just figured. Sharp, masculine features with beautiful lips and a scar that bisected his left brow. His eyes were a warm honey brown when he was in his human form, not the animalistic yellow. A close match, though, that belied the fact that the man wasn't fully human.

"Good morning," he said, and his voice rumbled, a deep and throaty growl that had Brody's mouth going dry. Brody couldn't quite stop his tongue from darting out to lick his lips and the way the man watched that move reminded him of the wolf – curious and hungry at the same time.

"Good morning," Brody returned, voice a little scratchy from sleep and shaky with attraction. He cleared his throat, flushing in embarrassment. "Did you sleep well?"

"Very," the man returned, with a warm smile that showed off very white teeth. "Thank you for letting me stay. I'd wandered a bit too far from home, last night."

"It was my pleasure," Brody demurred as he sat by the kitchen table. "You'd saved my life."

"About that," the man said, suddenly frowning. "You're definitely quitting, aren't you? That was quite dangerous. I'm afraid to think of what would've transpired if I wasn't around."

"Um," Brody said, since the man had turned around fully and really, _naked_. He felt himself flushing further, and damned his pale skin. Sometimes he hated the colouring that came with his red hair. "Yes, definitely. I didn't expect what was waiting for me. That was, um, would have been bad. If you weren't around."

"I'm Adrian," the man offered, and he smiled showing off those teeth again. If Brody was a dentist, he would have swooned. As it was, the smile was making him feel like swooning anyway. "Adrian Silver."

"Brody Mitchell," Brody offered. The man smiled again before turning back to making breakfast. Brody picked up one of the mugs of steaming tea that was waiting on the table and took a sip. Then took another fortifying sip, trying desperately not to stare. It was difficult, though, when the man, when _Adrian_ was so very close and so very naked and so very beautiful with it. He was well built, muscular without being overly so. There were old scars on his body but it didn't detract from his attractiveness. Rather, it toughened him, made him attractive in a different sort of way. And despite all his efforts, Brody couldn't help himself from letting his gaze drift down and dear sweet lord, what they said about werewolves was true. His gaze snapped back up and he was blushing furiously once more. The blush intensified when he realised that Adrian had noticed the direction of his stare, and was smirking at him. He was kind enough not to mention it though, just finished up with what he was making before piling it on two plates. He set one in front of Brody before setting the other on the space right next to Brody. French toast that smelled heavenly to Brody's empty stomach.

"You're an interesting one," Adrian murmured as he dropped down into the seat next to Brody and dear lord, the man was _still naked_ and close and smelled like heaven. And unlike the vampire from last night, his body heat burned right through Brody's clothes. Brody shivered when he leaned closer, and Adrian smiled as he cupped Brody's chin. His fingertips were rough with calluses and Brody let out a little moan at that. Adrian's smile became decidedly predatory at the sound. "A pretty little thing like you. I didn't expect to find you last night."

"Um," Brody said, and Adrian laughed. Brody couldn't help his eyes slipping down again and what he saw made him moan once more, teeth sinking into his bottom lip. Dear god in heaven, the werewolf was getting hard. Adrian was completely comfortable with his arousal, ignoring it in favour of running his fingers along Brody's jaw, down his neck. Back up again to caress his lips and Brody couldn't help himself – he caught a finger between his teeth, let his tongue dart out to taste. Adrian's eyes darkened and he leaned forward as he slid his finger into Brody's mouth, a gentle in and out and Brody felt his eyes flutter closed and just… gave in with a sigh. He sucked gently, running his tongue along the finger, tasting salt and man. With a growl, Adrian pulled his finger out and then they were kissing, mouths fused together in a hard kiss that had Brody's mind reeling.

Brody felt himself being lifted, and suddenly he was in Adrian's lap, and his erection brushed against Brody's thigh. Brody shifted to straddle Adrian more comfortably, moaning as he fell into the kiss, fingers digging into Adrian's shoulders, nails probably leaving crescent dents in the skin. But Adrian tasted so _good_ , so dark and earthy and something that Brody wanted to name the call of the wild. He tasted like wolf and man and it was clouding Brody's mind a little.

When they pulled back, both were panting. Adrian's big hands were on Brody's hips and he urged Brody to move, to rock on his lap as Brody's hips moved sensuously against Adrian. Adrian let out an approving growl against his neck, and Brody's fingers threaded into Adrian's hair.

"Pretty Brody," Adrian growled. "Pretty, pretty Brody. All mine?"

"Yes," Brody moaned, head falling back as Adrian's fingers tugged the collar of his t-shirt down to mouth at his chest. He hissed as Adrian's other hand found his nippled under the cotton, flicking it with his thumb. "God, yes, all yours."

Adrian let out a sound like approval again, and then he stood, arms wrapped tight around Brody to carry him into the bedroom as their breakfast grew cold. And really, what was cold breakfast to _this_? Brody was starting to think that last night was probably a stroke of very good luck. And then all he could think about was Adrian's hands and Adrian's mouth and just _Adrian_.


End file.
